Toy Sword
"Toy Sword" is a Season 2 thread from November 21-22, 2014. It takes place after "Raising Melira" and leads into "I Am Out." Summry Full Text 'Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezzeret had been outside practicing for several hours, his arms ached, but he had seen improvement. He went back inside, hoping to avoid anyone that he may or may not have had conflict with. Instead he finds Clover and Melira and a smile spreads across his face. “Hello you two.” He kisses Clover on the cheek. “How are you this wonderful evening?” '''Clover Rose: '“Somebody seems to think it is funny to climb around on things, and in general try to cause trouble.” Clover says, pointedly looking at Melira as she speaks. At this, Melira widens her eyes and puts on an innocent expression, almost as if to say "Who, me?". Clover just shakes her head with a sigh. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezzeret gives Melira a stern look, trying as hard as he could to communicate that if she wants any chance of lessons, she needs to shape up. It didn’t come across that well. “Do you need a break from the little one, dear? I’m sure I can entertain her for a little while.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover glances from Tezz to Melira, noting the look. “No, no. It’s fine. I’ve mostly been chasing her around the great hall for a while, that’s all.” She rolls her eyes a bit as she speaks, looking over at Melira. “Are you going to behave now?” She asks, although she doesn’t particularly expect an answer. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Well she’d better behave. She’s got a lot to learn before she can become a sword-master. If she wants lessons at all she’s got to listen to Clover though, right?" Tezzeret looked to Clover again as he spoke. I hope this works 'Clover Rose: '"Excuse me, what? When did we agree to her getting lessons?" Clover asks, looking at Tezz and frowning. "I may have made a comment that soundedlike I was agreeing, but I never agreed.” She looks away from Tezz, staring up at the ceiling as she processes the new information. “Who would teach her?” Clover asks, glancing back at Tezz. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Well, until you agree, there is no teacher and no lessons. But, after that, I have an idea or two floating around of people that would be fine with giving you a break from her for a couple of hours a day. But only if you agree, and only if Melira is on her best behavior." Tezz gave a half smile to Clover. "She needs a vent, both of us know it. With it she can burn off some of this child energy and it give her a reason to behave." He spoke to her in a lower tone. 'Clover Rose: '"I want to know who the teacher would be, because I want to talk to them first, to see if I would even consider it." Clover says, not returning his smile. She wasn’t even remotely amused with his dodging of the question. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Kierra offered, as long as you’re okay with them. Alright? If she’s not acceptable, then I can find another. You don’t have to do anything, or say yes to anything, I just mentioned the idea around her. Starlord thought it would be alright." His face fell. 'Clover Rose: '"Kierra should be … fine. I just want to talk to her. Actually, I’m going to go do that right now." Clover says, leaning over to Tezz and kissing him on the cheek, offering him a faint smile before she walks off to go find Starlord. She decides to check outside first. 'Kierra Starlord: 'Starlord was sitting on a bench just outside the great hall, sharpening her swords. Just then, she sees Clover walk out of the great hall. All the color drained from her face,she KNEW what was coming. “Oh.. Hey, Clover!” She said, trying to hide her concern 'Clover Rose: '"Hi, Starlord!" Clover says brightly, smiling at her as she walks over. She sits down next to the taller girl on the bench. "So, I heard that Tezzeret mentioned that you could train Melira in swordplay?" 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord swallowed. “Oh, heh. Yeah, He passed out in the grand hall, and I went to help him back to his room. On the way, he asked if I would be able to teach Merila to use a sword. I was a bit concerned at first, but I told him that I could, and to let me know when he was ready for me to begin” She explained, casually trying to slide to the side a bit. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover puts an arm around Starlord, stopping her from sliding away. “Oh, I see. Did he mention that I hadn’t actually said that I was alright with Melira learning?” She asks, the friendly tone slipping from her voice as she kept her arm around Starlord’s shoulders. '''Kierra Starlord: 'Starlord bit her lower lip, and furrowed her brow. “I did not. But I’d like to know why you’re so against her learning a skill that could saver her life one day? I’d never start her off with a real sword, like my idiotic teacher did. I hope you don’t mind me asking.” She said, gently grabbing Clovers wrist, and removing it from around her won shoulders. 'Clover Rose: '"It’s not that I’m against her learning the skill in general so much as … I think she needs to mellow out more. As far as I can tell, she’s only three. She’s going to hurt herself or someone else, real sword or not." Clover says, trying to push away the anger that was bubbling underneath the surface. She understood why Tezz wanted Melira to learn, but at the same time … She didn’t want anyone getting hurt, and she saw so much risk for that to happen. 'Kierra Starlord: '"I understand, that is a young age. I wouldn’t want to see anyone getting hurt either. That’s why I told Tezz to let me know when everyone was ready. He never said we had to start training immediately. I tell you what. I had a toy sword when I was little, that was made of tightly wrapped cloth. They hold together very well if made right, and they’re soft. I can make one for Melira, and when she more calm, let her use it to play with." She said, trying to rid the area of tension. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover hesitates at this. “I . . I guess that could work.” She looks away from Starlord, contemplating this. “It wouldn’t be the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” She looks back at Starlord, unsure of what else there is for her to say. '''Kierra Starlord: '”..Alright. I should have it made by tomorrow. I can make another one or two for you and Tezz if you want? Kind of start teaching her basic movements? Just a thought. That way she’s still learning, but she’s not at actual beginner level yet. Everyone is satisfied. Shes not being thrown straight into classes, but she’s still learning the bare basics. It will actually be better, that way she knows that much when she does start to use a wooden sword, and such.” She said, reassuring Clover with a smile. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover frowns as Starlord mentions her and Tezz teaching Melira. “Well … that’s really not a good idea. For us to teach her … ” She trails off, not wanting to carry on with that thought. Clover personally had no idea how to use a sword, and she wasn’t sure how much she trusted Tezz’s … other half . . to teach a little girl such skills. '''Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord nods her head. “Alright, one sword it is. I can come by at any point, if you ever want me to. Just let me know.” She said, setting her hand on Clovers shoulder. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover glances at the hand on her shoulder, taking note of some scars across the knuckles. She looks at Starlord, not saying anything about what she had just noticed. It’s just scars from swordfights, right? '''Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord noticed her sleeve starting to slide toward her elbow, and quickly pulled her hand away. She gripped the side of her arm, and stood up. But just as she did that, she fell to the ground, loosing her prosthetic leg. “Ack! Oh shit.” She said, grabbing the boot, and working to get it back on. She looked to Clover, and gave her a nervous smile. “Heh, yeah…” she said, looking to her right leg. '''Clover Rose: 'Clover stares at Starlord with wide eyes, her mouth dropping open in surprise. “I . . uh . . ” She blinks rapidly, trying to make sense of what is in front of her. 'Kierra Starlord: 'Starlord wiggled her boot around a little, but saw one of the screws was loose. She sighed, and picked up the boot. “Don’t worry, tis just a flesh wound..” She said, smirking. Do you mind helping me to my room? I have what I need in there.” She asked. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Clover Rose Category:Kierra Starlord